Spyhog
Sonic the Hedgehog |Scenariusz=Ben Hurst |Premiera=26 listopada 1994 |Numer=25 |Poprzedni=Drood Henge (odcinek) Drood Henge |Następny=The Doomsday Project }} Spyhog – dwudziesty-piąty odcinek serialu Sonic the Hedgehog. Fabuła W jednej z fabryk w Robotropolis, wujek Chuck czekał na odpowiedni moment, aby prześlizgnąć się do panelu kontrolnego. Kiedy nikt go nie obserwował, zostawił swój posterunek i pobiegł po schodach na górę. Zauważył go jednak Snively, który przechodził przez fabrykę. Chuck zdołał włamać się do panelu kontrolnego i pobrać stamtąd plany nowego transportera Robotnika. Snively wszedł wtedy, domagając się wyjaśnień. Chuck wyjaśnił, że musiał naprawić bezpiecznik, po czym wyszedł. Snively wciąż jednak miał podejrzenia. Jakiś czas później Sonic kursował przez miasto, przyczepiony do góry nogami do Hover Unit. Po tym jak jeż zjadł jednego Chili doga, odczepił się od latającego pojazdu i podziękował za lot. Przybiegł następnie do kryjówki Chucka, dla którego zachował drugiego Chili doga. Chuck podziękował, po czym powiedział o tym że zdobył plany. Przekazał Sonicowi dyskietkę, która miała trafić do rąk Sally. Nie zdobył jednak informacji o harmonogramie transportu i powiedział, że zajmie to nieco, zwłaszcza że Snively niemal go nakrył. Sonic proponował wujkowi, aby wrócił do Knothole, ale odmówił, mówiąc że jego praca w Robotropolis jeszcze się nie skończyła. Sonic życzył mu powodzenia, po czym Chuck otworzył mu wyjście i jeż pobiegł. Tymczasem Doktor Robotnik przebywał we wciąż budowanej wieży Doomsday Project. Chciał, aby na jutrzejsze popołudnie silniki Doomsday były gotowe do testu. Snively obiecał wysłać paliwo jutrzejszego ranka. Chuck był zaskoczony, kiedy usłyszał to przez swój podsłuch. W Knothole, Sally wyjaśniała Bunnie i Antoine plan działania - mieli przyczepić się za pomocą magnesów do podwozia transportowców i zalać je wodą. Kiedy czekała na pytania, Antoine zaczął chwalić jej piękno, ale Sonic i Bunnie byli tym zażenowani. Po chwili wleciał Dove, który przekazał Sally wiadomość od Chucka. Bohaterowie dowiedzieli się, że paliwo zostanie wysłane jutrzejszego ranka. Nazajutrz konwój eskortowany przez Swat-boty i Hover Unit jechał przez Robotropolis. Sonic ukrył się za rogiem, po czym wybiegł i zaczął udawać, że chce wejść do transportowca. Swat-boty wykryły go i chciały pojmać, ale jeż pobiegł odciągając większość strażników. Wyposażeni w magnesy na brzuchach Sally, Antoine i Bunnie wyszli ze studzienki i przyczepili się do podwozia. Zaczęli następnie wlewać wodę, ale w magnesie Sally przerwał się kabel. Sally odpadła i kurczowo trzymała się transportowca. Swat-bot prawie ją zauważył, ale Antoine podciągnął dziewczynę do góry. Sally zdążyła na czas podłączyć kabel z powrotem i przyczepić się do transportowca. Podziękowała także Antoine, który obiecał, że byłby gotów poświęcić dla niej nawet życie. Snively przybiegł szybko do kwatery głównej i oglądał z niej pościg za jeżem. Skontaktował się następnie z Robotnikiem, pokazując mu nagranie konwoju. Doktor zauważył braki w strażnikach i powiedział Snively'emu, że jeż odwracał ich uwagę. Kazał ich natychmiast przywrócić do pilnowania transportu. Snively wykonał rozkaz i roboty zawróciły, by bronić transportu. Sonic poczuł się rozczarowany, ale zdał sobie po chwili sprawę, że jego przyjaciele będą w niebezpieczeństwie. Jeż wyciągnął pierścień i pobiegł na ratunek, wbiegając do studzienki kanalizacyjnej. Sally, Antoine i Bunnie sabotowali transport, ale ten po chwili zatrzymał się. Bohaterowie zostali otoczeni przez Swat-boty. Antoine chciał się poddać, ale Bunnie przypomniała mu, że nigdy nie poddadzą się bez walki. Na ratunek przybiegł im Sonic, który otworzył studzienkę. Kiedy jego przyjaciele przez nią wbiegli, jeż poleciał za nimi i zamknął za sobą drogę ucieczki. Robotnik był wściekły, ponieważ Freedom Fighters zachowywaliby się jakby znali każdy jego ruch. Snively chciał coś powiedzieć, ale Robotnik rozłączył się z nim i doszedł do wniosku, że ktoś go szpieguje. Nad jeziorem pierścieni Antoine przechwalał się swoimi bohaterskimi czynami, ale Sonic nie mógł tego słuchać. Po chwili przyszła Sally, która podziękowała Antoine za jego odwagę i ratunek. Antoine zaczął ją całować w dłoń, a Sally pocałowała go w policzek. Antoine padł po tym ze wzruszenia, a Sonic czuł się obrzydzony i odwracał wzrok. W Robotropolis Snively bawił się krzesłem Robotnika, kiedy doktor podszedł do niego i kazał mu siedzieć cicho. Założył mu następnie specjalną maskę, którą sam też miał. Miała ona tworzyć zakłócenia, uniemożliwiające podsłuchowi sprawne funkcjonowanie. Zaczął tłumaczyć, że w Robotropolis znajduje się szpieg Freedom Fighters. Kazał Snively'emu przejrzeć elektroniczną kwaterę, za co asystent natychmiast się zabrał. Robotnik zaczął mówić do siebie co zrobi szpiegowi, gdy go znajdzie, po czym zmiażdżył w dłoni śrubę. Nocą w Knothole, Sally i Bunnie zostały zaproszone do Rotora, który zaprezentował im Hover Unit. Udało mu się znaleźć jeden z nich w Dark Swamp, wraz z działającym silnikiem, dzięki czemu pojazd naprawdę działał. Rotor pokazał także mechanicznego gołębia pocztowego, którego jeszcze nie testował i dlatego prosił Sally i Bunnie o pomoc. Co więcej Rotor pozyskał transponder ochronny Robotnika, dzięki któremu Sally i Bunnie mogłyby uzyskać dostęp do każdego budynku Robotnika. Tymczasem w Robotropolis Tech-Bot znalazł w szybie wentylacyjnym podsłuch wujka Chucka. Snively zapytał, czy ma go zniszczyć, ale Robotnik kazał zachować podsłuch. Tech-Bot uszkodził następnie urządzenie i umieścił z powrotem w miejscu. Robotnik planował w ten sposób zwabić szpiega, który miałby założyć nowy podsłuch w miejscu zepsutego. Z kolei Sally i Bunnie przyleciały Hover Unitem pod wieżę Doomsday Project. Za pomocą transpondera udało im się uzyskać dostęp do środka. W trakcie lotu przeraziła ich nowa konstrukcja Robotnika. Jednocześnie w Robotropolis, Trackbot posługiwał się kamerą i anteną satelitarną, aby namierzyć fale radiowe wysyłane przez szpiega. Sonic przebywał w tym czasie u wujka Chucka, razem z którym podsłuchiwał Robotnika za pomocą słuchawek. Niestety okazało się, że podsłuch został uszkodzony i Chuck postanowił założyć nowy. Chuck postanowił udać się do magazynu Robotnika, aby użyć tam jednego z jego własnych robaków jako podsłuchu. Sally i Bunnie przyleciały Hover Unitem do centrum Doomsday Project i podłączyły się do niego. Następnie Sally kazała Nicole pobrać plany. Gdy im się to udało, Bunnie chciała wracać. Sally chciała jednak przejrzeć pliki dziennych operacji Robotnika i kazała Nicole złamać kod ściśle tajnego zadania. Po tym jak Nicole tego dokonała, Sally zawołała Bunnie i powiedziała, że Robotnik ma złe zamiary wobec podsłuchu Chucka. W warsztacie Rotora, Antoine przechwalał się swoimi zdolnościami i mówił, co by zrobił gdyby Sally była w niebezpieczeństwie. Przerwał mu jednak mechaniczny gołąb, który przeleciał nad jego głową i dostarczył wiadomość do Rotora. Po tym jak mors ją odczytał, powiedział że muszą pomóc Chuckowi. Antoine sam jednak zdecydował się podjąć tego zadania. Wskoczył na grzbiet Dulcy i dzięki niej poleciał do Robotropolis. W Robotropolis Antoine wyszedł z kryjówki Chucka, nie zastając go tam. Kazał więc Dulcy poczekać na wysypisku, podczas gdy on sam miałby uratować Chucka. Dulcy poddawała jego odwagę w wątpliwość, ale Antoine pozostał uparcie na swoim i ruszył na ratunek. Tymczasem Sonic podbiegł do dwóch Swat-botów, które pilnowały wejścia do magazynu, a następnie odciągnął je. Wujek Chuck przekradł się wtedy do szybu wentylacyjnego, zdjął jego kratę i wszedł do środka. Chwilę potem zjawił się Antoine. Zaczął mieć wątpliwości czy wchodzić do środka, ponieważ mógłby zostać złapany. Zdecydował się wejść, ponieważ nie chciał aby Sally uważała go za tchórza. Kiedy jednak wszedł na chwilę, zaczął znowu bać się bycia złapanym i wyszedł na zewnątrz. Przekonały go jednak zbliżające się Swat-boty. Antoine szybko wskoczył do środka i zamknął za sobą kratę. Kiedy skradał się przez szyb, zauważył przez kratę Snively'ego. Chuck natknął się na niego i wtedy Antoine wystraszony wyskoczył i wypadł przez kratę, prosto do pokoju Snively'ego, który się wystraszył. Snively uznał Antoine za szpiega i kazał Swat-botom go pojmać. Przeglądał następnie bazę danych, w poszukiwaniu słabości "szpiega". Kiedy ją znalazł, ucieszył się i postanowił złamać go jak jajo. Antoine został przykuty do oświetlonego siedzenia. Postanowił zachować zimną krew i nic nie powiedzieć, ale zaczął się trząść gdy tylko Snively wszedł. Snively wziął patelnię i gdy Antoine zapytał go o jego zamiary, powiedział że przyrządzi nieco crêpes suzette. Antoine zaczął mu wypominać, że używa zbyt wiele kremu i powinien przyrządzić naleśniki delikatnie. Była to jednak część planu Snively'ego, co wprawiło Antoine w rozpacz. Sonic przybiegł do Chucka w szybach wentylacyjnych i dowiedział się, że Antoine został złapany. Jeż nie uważał tego za kłopot, ale Chuck powiedział że Antoine może się wygadać. Słysząc jego krzyki, Sonic postanowił pobiec na ratunek. Antoine nadal się opierał i nie chciał mówić, więc Snively postanowił przygotować escargot. Antoine zaczął mówić, że muszą być one specjalnie przygotowane. Snively zaczął mu pokazywać ślimaki oraz czosnek, co nieco uspokoiło przesłuchiwanego. Kiedy jednak Antoine dowiedział się, że Snively użyje margaryny zamiast masła, zaczął krzyczeć i wzywać pomocy. Sonic kazał mu się wtedy uciszyć. Jeż odczepił się od sufitu i zeskoczył, uwalniając Antoine. Snively zawołał ochronę i zjawiły się Swat-boty, które strzelały w Sonica. Jeż zabrał jednak Antoine i zdołał przed nimi uciec. Antoine kazał jednak jeżowi zatrzymać Snively'ego. Kiedy wrócili pod kryjówkę Chucka, Antoine krzyczał jak należy przygotować escargot, ale Sonic zamknął mu usta. Chuck zauważył, że Snively znalazł słaby punkt Antoine. Sonic poinformował wujka, że pobiegnie z Antoine na wysypisko i potem wróci. Chuck zaśmiał się, po czym wrócił do kryjówki i zaczął podsłuchiwać. Wykrył go wtedy Tech-Bot i do kryjówki Chucka wleciały Swat-boty, aresztując go. Dulcy czekała na wysypisku i obserwowała Hover Unit, kiedy wyszły z niego Sally i Bunnie. Smoczyca wybiegła im na spotkanie, a po chwili dołączyli do nich Sonic i Antoine. Sally zapytała co się stało, ale Sonic postanowił odłożyć wyjaśnienia na później. Włożył Antoine do torby Dulcy i postanowił wrócić po wujka Chucka, nie słuchając rozpaczy Antoine nad przyrządzaniem escargot. Dulcy odleciała z Antoine, a Sally powiedziała Sonicowi o wiadomości Robotnika odnośnie podsłuchu i zapytała o wujka Chucka. Sonic powiedział, że na razie jest bezpieczny, ale musi z nimi wrócić. Sonic pobiegł więc po wujka. Tymczasem Snively klęczał przed holograficzną głową Robotnika, który obiecał mu srogie konsekwencje za wypuszczenie szpiega. Po chwili jednak Snively pokazał związanego Chucka - prawdziwego szpiega. Chuck nie zamierzał niczego powiedzieć Robotnikowi, ale doktor postanowił posłużyć się swoimi metodami. Sonic przybiegł do kryjówki Chucka, ale zastał ją zniszczoną. Postanowił udać się do kwatery głównej Robotnika. Chuck został podłączony do specjalnego krzesła, w którym Robotnik potraktował go promieniem kontroli umysłu. Chuck musiał uznać władzę Robotnika. Robotnik zapytał go następnie o lokalizację Knothole. Sonic w tym czasie wykorzystał pierścień i dzięki jego mocy wbiegł na dach bazy Robotnika i wykonał Super Spin. Chuck nadal opierał się Robotnikowi, ale gdy ten znów potraktował go promieniem, Chuck zaczął podawać nazwę Knothole. Nagle Sonic wskoczył do bazy i zabrał Chucka. Robotnik nasłał na nich Swat-boty, ale Sonic rozrzucił je wykonując tornado, posyłając na ścianę także Snively'ego. Robotnik natomiast opuścił się na dolne piętro. Sonic i Chuck uciekli z bazy, wskakując do Hover Unit. Kiedy wylądowali, Sonic chciał zabrać Chucka do Knothole, ponieważ zdemaskowano go. Chuck jednak przygotował się na taką ewentualność i przygotował sobie zapasową kryjówkę, do której wprowadził Sonica, Sally i Bunnie. Potrzeba jej było dekoracji, ale była sprawna. Sonic jednak przypomniał Chuckowi, że Robotnik zapamiętał jego twarz. Chuck również i na to był przygotowany i zniknął za metalowymi drzwiami. Po chwili wyjechał z nich Tech-Bot, który wystraszył bohaterów. Okazało się jednak, że było to przebranie Chucka. Sonic i Sally mimo tego chcieli by Chuck z nimi wrócił, ale powiedział on że będą razem dopiero kiedy pokonają Robotnika. Chuck kazał im następnie wracać do Knothole. Sally i Bunnie przytuliły się z nim na pożegnanie, a następnie zrobił to Sonic. Jeż pobiegł następnie smutny na zewnątrz, a Chuck poprosił Bunnie i Sally, by się nim zaopiekowały. Bohaterowie odlecieli następnie do Knothole, a Chuck żegnał ich ze łzą w oku. Postacie *Sonic the Hedgehog *Sally *Nicole *Antoine Depardieu *Bunnie Rabbot *Rotor *Dulcy *Sir Charles Hedgehog *Dove *Doktor Robotnik *Snively *Swat-bot *Tech-Bot